Ryuto Ippongo
Ryuto Ippongo is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Ryuto is the third student to be introduced as an Easter Egg after Midori Gurin. Appearance Ryuto wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He used to have thick, bushy eyebrows, longer hair, a spiky ponytail on the back of his head, and a black bandana. All of these were removed in the October 8th, 2015 Build. In his former appearance, he had black spiky hair with flame-red tips. He had grey eyes and a red bandana around his head with three strands of hair that fell onto it. As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, Ryuto has tall, dark red, spiky hair with sideburns and red eyes. As of the May 2nd, 2019 Build, Ryuto has black hair with red tips and light red eyes. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Ryuto is a Phone Addict. If Ayano aims her phone at him, he will happily pose for a picture. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will snap a picture with his Phone and will text it to the police. While he is doing this, he will run out of the school. He cannot participate in physical confrontations against murderers, unless Pippi Osu is killed in front of him. He would rather play the video game Osu! than socialize with the other students. According to his student profile, he lies to his parents and claims he spends all of his free time studying. Reputation Ryuto's default reputation is -3. Liked: 0 Respected: -10 Feared: 0 Routine As of the August 18th, 2018 Build, Ryuto enters the school grounds at 7:05 AM. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, Ryuto plays an augmented reality game with Midori Gurin, Mai Waifu, and Pippi Osu. At 8:00 AM, Ryuto walks into Classroom 3-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the rooftop at 1:00 PM. Ryuto walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he continues playing the augmented reality game until the end of the day. Relationships Pippi Osu Main article: Pippi Osu Ryuto has a crush on Pippi according to his student profile, but he doesn't know that she feels the same way about him. Since he has a crush on her, if the player kills Pippi in front of him, he will attack the player with much more force than he's usually capable of. However, if she dies, he will not mourn her death. Topics The topics towards Ryuto are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative *Occult *Photography *Gardening *Solitude *School Positive *Music *Martial Arts *Video games *Anime *Cosplay Neutral *Everything else. Trivia from Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan]] *As of the September 20th, 2015 Build, Ryuto's bandana now has cloth physics. *On his computer screen is Tomoe Mami, a character from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *His name and design is a parodyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362474030592000 of Ryuta Ippongi from the rhythm game Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan. Ryuto's character has made a cameo in the game Osu! as well. *YandereDev thought Ryuto's old hair was "freaking awesome", but changed it because it stuck out like a sore thumb.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652359406043004929 *Despite him being in love with Pippi, the player will only be able to play cupid with a rival, not two ordinary NPCs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646066739449466880 *YandereDev might implement Ryuto blushing when he is near Pippi.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652344896573956096 He may fall into depression if she dies.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655590146052096 *Ryuto used to attend Classroom 1-1 until the November 15th, 2015 Build. **Ryuto used to attend Classroom 3-2 until the October 1st, 2017 Build. *Before the June 29th, 2016 Build, Ryuto arrived on school grounds 15th in line on the left side, at 7:05 AM. *As of the August 16th, 2016 Build, the player can go to the Light Music Club and summon Ryuto as the male victim by praying to Mr. Jazzy Feet. *The player can see him commenting on Hoshiko Mizudori's phone. Quotes Illustrations CRyuto.png|Ryuto in What's Taking So Long?! Part 1: The Problems. File:Animated_Ryuto.png|Ryuto in Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】. Ryutotiny.png|An illustration of Ryuto from the the third anniversary blogpost. Ippongo Ryuto.png|Ryuto in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryRyutoIppongo.png|An illustration of Ryuto from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery RyoutoPorttrait.png|Ryuto's 1st portrait. Ryuto Ippongo 2.png|Ryuto's 2nd portrait. Ryuto_Ippongo_Nov15_Portrait.png|Ryuto's 3rd portrait. November 15th, 2015. 2-8-2016 - RyutoPicture.png|Ryuto's 4th portrait. February 8th, 2016. 2-15-16ImageRyuto.png|Ryuto's 5th portrait. February 15th, 2016. February17th2016ImageRyuto.png|Ryuto's 6th portrait. February 17th, 2016. Student 15 3.png|Ryuto's 7th portrait. March 17th, 2017. Ryutomarch18th2017.png|Ryuto's 8th portrait. March 18th, 2017. RyutoJan.png|Ryuto's 9th portrait. Unknown build. RyutoDec6th2018.png|Ryuto's 10th portrait. December 6th, 2018. RyutoMay2nd2019.png|Ryuto's 11th portrait. May 2nd, 2019. RyutoMay17th2019.png|Ryuto's 12th portrait. May 17th, 2019. RyutoSeptember26th.png|Ryuto's 13th portrait. September 26th, 2019. RyutoInfo..png|Ryuto's 1st profile. 2IPoRI.JPG|Ryuto's 2nd profile. Ryuto.png|Ryuto's 3rd profile. December 1st, 2015. 2-8-2016 - RyutoProfile.png|Ryuto's 4th profile. February 8th, 2016. 2-15-16ProfileRyuto.png|Ryuto's 5th profile. February 15th, 2016. February17th2016ProfileRyuto.png|Ryuto's 6th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Ryuto Ippongo Profile.png|Ryuto's 7th profile. June 1st, 2016. 10-16-2016_Ryuto's_profile.png|Ryuto's 8th profile. October 16th, 2016. RyutoProfileSeptember2017.png|Ryuto's 9th profile. September 1st, 2017. RyutoProfileFeb20.png|Ryuto's 10th profile. February 20th, 2018. Руито.JPG.jpg|Ryuto's 11th profile. April 14th, 2019. RyutoProfileFeb207878.png|Ryuto's 12th profile. May 17th, 2019. RyutoIppongoProfileDecember4th2019.png|Ryuto's 13th profile. December 4th, 2019. RyutoModelBust.png|Ryuto's 1st model. WIPRyuto.jpeg|A WIP Ryuto, shown on Druelbozo's Twitch RyutoHeroic.png|Ryuto fighting with Yandere-chan. July 23rd, 2016. RyutoCatching.png|Ryuto pinning Yandere-chan down. July 23rd, 2016. Werew.png|Ryuto without his bandana. September 22nd, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Male Students Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Characters Category:Phone Addict (Persona) Category:Tasks